<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are A... by VJuniorVasquez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063000">You Are A...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez'>VJuniorVasquez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Satogou Day!, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash tries to explain his feelings for Goh to his Pokemon<br/>*Gay panic ensues*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are A...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired, once again, by the lovely fanart of ShuujiChan!<br/>Enjoy everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re a…” Ash Ketchum said one morning, sitting on the grass at Sakuragi Park</p>
<p><strong>(Yes?) </strong>The presence in front of him replied</p>
<p>“Goh, you are my best friend”</p>
<p>He immediately huffed, it wasn’t like he was saying a lie, but those words didn’t come even close to what he was trying to say, maybe he could find a different way of saying it, maybe there was a word, hidden in some part of his mind that was the right word he needed to describe the Vermillion City researcher</p>
<p>“You are my very best friend”</p>
<p><em>‘Oh would you stop using that word?’ </em>his own conscience echoed <em>‘You know he’s more than that, you’re just afraid of telling him!’</em></p>
<p>He clenched his teeth and closed his fists in determination, this was it, the moment of the truth, the time to face the music, he had to say what Goh meant to him and he had to be direct, and precise!</p>
<p>“Goh, you are the best partner I’ve ever had!”</p>
<p>Another huff could be heard and Ash realized that one didn’t come from him but rather from the witnesses of his declaration, the ones who promised to heard him when he explained he had something important to say</p>
<p>“You are…” Ash said</p>
<p>He took a deep breath after that, he was trying to find the words, but none of them seemed enough to explain how he felt.</p>
<p>“You’re like a star…” he tried “You’re always shinning, you’re so enchanting, and cute, and sometimes you look unreachable, so far away from my grasp, I look at you and I stopped, because it seems like no matter how hard I try, I’ll never be able to make you understand how much I…”</p>
<p>His words were met with a yawn, something was definitely not right, was his confession taking too long? Were his words that hard to understand?</p>
<p>“You really don’t get what I mean, do you?”</p>
<p>Silence</p>
<p>So Ash tried again</p>
<p>“You are a sunflower”</p>
<p>His Pokemon rolled their eyes and that and Ash thought maybe that was too much of a stretch, so he thought about something else</p>
<p>“You are… like a song”</p>
<p>That piqued the interest of his audience, so the trainer continued</p>
<p>“The thought of you is like a happy melody, the sound of your voice wishing me good night is the perfect lullaby and sometimes, when I think I could lose you, that song turns so tragic and sad…”</p>
<p>Several coughs could be heard as soon as he let out those words</p>
<p>Right</p>
<p>Maybe talking about his fears or his sad thoughts wasn’t exactly the best tactic, so he reconsidered his options, what Goh could be compared to?</p>
<p>Suddenly, he got a brilliant idea, he raised a finger and happily exclaimed</p>
<p>“Goh, you are like a delicious meal!”</p>
<p>And that was when Pikachu couldn’t handle anymore and decided to thundershock his trainer, Ash fell to the floor, smoke coming out of his mouth and barely muttered</p>
<p>“Did I say something wrong?”</p>
<p>He opened his eyes to see Pikachu, Mr. Mime and Lucario shooting him a disapproving glare, all of his Pokemon wanted to help him to confess his feelings for the Vermillion City researcher, so they were sitting around him, hearing him practicing his words all morning, but obviously, he had made a mistake.</p>
<p>“But it’s the truth! He makes me happy, just like a delicious meal does! What’s wrong with that?”</p>
<p>Dragonite approached him with his arms extended and the trainer smiled, maybe he could understand him!</p>
<p>SLAP!</p>
<p>It wasn’t a strong hit by any means, but Ash noticed his dragon friend was angry</p>
<p>“Fine… no talking about food when confessing to Goh” he declared</p>
<p>All of his Pokemon nodded at the same time and after a few seconds, Ash decided to try another tactic</p>
<p>“Goh is like a dream came true, like a shinning ray of light illuminating my…”</p>
<p>He couldn’t finish his sentence, as a water gun directly impacted his side, making him roll over the grass; he stood up angrily and pointed at his Dracovish, resting in the edge of the pond just a meter away</p>
<p>“What was that for?”</p>
<p>“Ura! Uraaaaaa!” Dracovish quickly replied</p>
<p>Ash raised an eyebrow in confusion</p>
<p>“What do you mean is ‘too cheesy’? That’s the way Goh makes me feel!”</p>
<p>“Uraaaa”</p>
<p>“Is not boring! Is the truth, guys, you don’t think…”</p>
<p>He turned around only to see Pikachu and Dragonite rolling his eyes at him, Lucario smashed his palm against the soil and shouted something at his trainer. Ash understood him perfectly</p>
<p>“So… That’s a really common way to declare your love for someone?”</p>
<p>His Pokemon nodded</p>
<p>“Wait… How do you guys know so much about romance?”</p>
<p>Dragonite let out a few sounds and Ash’s eye twitched, he really wasn’t expecting that</p>
<p>“What’s a soap opera?”</p>
<p>“Uraaaaa, U-U-Uraaaaa…”<strong> (It’s like a battle, but with more romance and drama, and not battling)</strong></p>
<p>“Farf… farfectch’d”<strong> (Yeah, forget abbot the battling, there isn’t any kind of battle involving) </strong>his fighting type commented</p>
<p>Gengar appeared out of nowhere to add something</p>
<p>“Gen…engaaaarrrr”<strong> (Sometimes there is a lot of shouting and fighting, but not battling)</strong></p>
<p>Mr. Mime raised a finger to make one final contribution</p>
<p>
  <strong>(And usually everything is fixed with one or two kisses)</strong>
</p>
<p>Ash blushed in a second; then dismissed the thought of him and Goh in such a situation. Their lives revolved around battling and catching, they didn’t have time for romance</p>
<p>Then again, the idea of spending some time with Goh like that sounded cute</p>
<p>Wait a second, why was he thinking such things? Oh right!</p>
<p>“How do you know what a soap opera is?” he inquired Dracovish</p>
<p>Gengar appeared floating behind him and whispered a long ‘gengaaaaar’ into the trainer’s ear, making him shiver</p>
<p>“What do you mean you watch soap operas with Ren and Chrysa? When do you have time to do that?”</p>
<p>Dracovish, Dragonite and Gengar frowned and shouted at the same time, Ash took a step back and scratched his cheek</p>
<p>“Right… When I don’t bring you with me and Goh… Sorry guys, I’ll spend more time with you, I promise!”</p>
<p>“Gen…Gengar…Geeeennnn!”<strong> (Nevermind all that, focus on Goh!)</strong></p>
<p>“Yes... Goh… Goh is…” Ash commented, blushing again</p>
<p>“Pi-pika-pikapi!” <strong>(Goh is right behind you!)</strong></p>
<p>Ash turned around suddenly, afraid of what his best friend could think of his strange attitude, without daring to see him, he covered his hands with his face, but frowned as soon as he heard snickering behind him, he opened his eyes, Goh wasn’t there, only his Pokemon laughing at him</p>
<p>“That’s not funny, guys…” he complained</p>
<p>Farfetch’d shook his head incredulously and pointed his leek at his trainer</p>
<p>“Farf…farfetch’d… Far-Far” <strong>(Master, you’re the literal definition of gay panic)</strong></p>
<p>“I’m not that!” the trainer shouted “I don’t even know what that means!”</p>
<p><strong>(Goh is coming this way!)</strong> Mr. Mime shouted, Ash yelped and blushed once more before realizing it was another joke. His psychic Pokemon grinned mischievously and pointed at his red ears</p>
<p><strong>(Gay panic)</strong> Farfetch’d repeated with a solemn nod</p>
<p>“Would you stop?” the trainer complained, crossing his arms and sitting on the ground</p>
<p>So, after a few more seconds of laughing, Dragonite suggested Ash to go back to the beginning: The seemingly impossible task of describing his true feelings for Goh</p>
<p><strong>(Without talking about food) </strong>Pikachu ordered</p>
<p><strong>(And without comparing him with a Pokemon battle)</strong> Lucario and Farfetch’d said at the same time</p>
<p>Okay, this was really important, Ash needed to let out his feelings for Goh, at least in a way his Pokemon could understand him, or else the boy who captured his heart wouldn’t be able to!</p>
<p>“Goh is my…”</p>
<p><strong>(Please don’t say he’s your best friend) </strong>Gengar interrupted</p>
<p><strong>(Or your research partner)</strong> Dragonite added</p>
<p>“I was going to say” Ash said, irritated “That since the first moment I…”</p>
<p><strong>(Please don’t talk about the Lugia thing, we all know about the Lugia thing)</strong> Mr. Mime commented</p>
<p>“All of you, really?”</p>
<p><strong>(Really)</strong> Dracovish confirmed <strong>(Just make an effort Ash and get to the point!)</strong></p>
<p>“Fine! In that case, I’ll say it!” Ash clenched his teeth, ready to make his confession once and for all “Goh is many things for me…”</p>
<p>His Pokemon went silent, allowing him to continue</p>
<p>“He’s like a fresh cup of water in the middle of the desert…”</p>
<p>Dracovish smiled at those words</p>
<p>“He’s funny and even when he’s not trying to be, he still makes me smile”</p>
<p>Mr. Mime looked at the human with a bright smile; Delia would be delighted as soon as she heard what was happening to her son</p>
<p>“I never feel alone if Goh is with me and I wish he would never had to leave, if that happens, my heart would break”</p>
<p>Gengar disappeared for a moment to hide his tears, he knew that feeling very well, and he was happy that his trainer found someone like Goh</p>
<p>“I’m always looking for his touch, always hugging or wanting a hug from him, that kind of contact is so… unique” Ash smiled for a second and looked down, adding “No offense, Dragonite”</p>
<p>His Pokemon shook his head; he wanted to hug his trainer so much, he was so glad for him! But he had to wait, as he wanted to hear what else he had to say about that special human</p>
<p>“Travelling with Goh makes me think that the road could be endless, that our adventures could last forever… And I would be fine with that”</p>
<p>Pikachu nuzzled his trainer’s feet, finally, after all this time, Ash found the one!</p>
<p>“He’s my energy, my inner strength…”</p>
<p>Lucario crossed his arms, so that was Goh for his master, good; it was about time he figured it out</p>
<p>“And I guess I want to be his strength, too. I wish I could protect him, defend him if it was necessary, because I know he’ll always be there to protect me”</p>
<p>Farfetch’d gave his trainer a wink and a thumbs-up</p>
<p>Ash fell with his back against the grass, happy that his friends understood him; still, he wanted to add something else</p>
<p>“I said at the beginning Goh is a sunflower”</p>
<p><strong>(Nobody got that)</strong> Pikachu quickly replied</p>
<p>“Still” Ash insisted “I meant it”</p>
<p>He looked at the sky above them and explained</p>
<p>“How his hair moves with the wind, how his laughs echoed all over the place, the cute little way he blushes sometimes, his shinning smile, his softness when he touches me…”</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, his mind focused on his crush</p>
<p>“Everything about him is so perfect, so wonderful, like it’s impossible he exists, and still, he’s there…”</p>
<p>He crossed his arms above his chest, imagining he was hugging Goh</p>
<p>“So perfect and beautiful, like a sunflower…”</p>
<p>A clapping sound echoed in the park after that, and Ash thought for a second he had fallen asleep, until he opened his eyes and saw none other than Goh looking at him from above, his cheeks illuminated with a deep shade of red</p>
<p>“I… I…” Ash started, he then closed his mouth, knowing there was no way he could get out of this</p>
<p>“I heard it all” Goh said, kneeling down</p>
<p>“I… I…” the trainer repeated</p>
<p>Goh quickly snatched the boy’s cap and placed in front of both of their faces, blocking the view, Ash’s Pokemon protested at the action and Goh simply laughed a little</p>
<p>“And I want you to know, that if I’m a sunflower, then you’re the sun itself, Ash Ketchum” Goh whispered, giving the trainer a little kiss on the cheek</p>
<p>He then got up and returned him his cap, adding</p>
<p>“I also want to know all about how you feel about me”</p>
<p>“Can I know how you feel about me?” Ash questioned, his voice quivering</p>
<p>“Of course” Goh replied, giving him his best irresistible smile “Consider it a date”</p>
<p>He then gave him another quick kiss on the cheek, only to run away with a huge smile in a matter of seconds, Ash let out a happy shriek and his Pokemon complained at the defeating sound.</p>
<p>He then started to jump around and laugh, until he realized Goh just invited him to a date, so he started to rush to one side of the Park to the other, wondering what to wear, where to go, what to eat…</p>
<p><strong>(This will be interesting…)</strong> Lucario muttered</p>
<p><strong>(Knowing Ash, this will be a disaster) </strong>Mr. Mime commented</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do!” the trainer finally shouted</p>
<p><strong>(Here we go again…)</strong> Dracovish said and Gengar snickered</p>
<p><strong>(Calm down Ash!)</strong> Dragonite said, patting the human’s back, maybe a little too hard</p>
<p>“I can’t!” Ash replied “Didn’t you hear me? I don’t know what to do!”</p>
<p><strong>(Gay panic?)</strong> Pikachu questioned</p>
<p><strong>(Gay panic) </strong>Farfetch’d repeated, deadpanning</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Satogou day! Getting back some minimal sense of normalcy, so that's good, I guess...<br/>Taking comissions, if anyone is interested!<br/>See you around!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>